White
by radiany
Summary: [for samurai-ashes] When all fails, look for something new. [KaiJou, starring sadomasochism, butcher knives, and a bridge] Part Three of the World Domination vignettes.


**Dedication **samurai-ashes

**Why** She inspired me?

**Labels **shonen-ai hints; sadomasochism; some profanity; suicide; death, lots of it; OOC; oneshot; drabble; pg13

**[beforehand]**

Story basis is taken from samurai-ashes' "A Different Way to Say Love." Part Three of the World Domination series.

…If you think about it, I'm inspired by so many people and things that I might as well just copy from them…

**--**

**White**

**--**

They were not "in love."

Technically, the whole process came down to sticking one thing with another and seeing if it made you "feel alive"; or, in other words, pissed as hell. Both despised the option of taking drugs; they had control issues. And thus, they were "together" completely by default. It was not a matter of if they loved each other, only if they had an interesting enough relationship.

In other words, feel a volatile urge to beat the crap out of the other whenever they met.

Kaiba and Jounouchi did that splendidly, because the fact that Jounouchi had approached Kaiba when no one else could didn't change anything – it didn't _prove _anything either.

However, after a few weeks, things started going downhill.

Though they wouldn't admit it, it was starting to get quite boring, and they didn't know if it was because of themselves or the other.

They improvised.

--

Jounouchi's wrists, Kaiba thinks, look very thin.

He could probably break them – snap them in half, if you will – and feel the bones crunch and jab into his palms as he did it. Briefly, he wonders if Jounouchi will scream and thrash in his arms. He wonders if Jounouchi will watch him do it, lips pressed so tightly that they're white with his teeth grinding against one another, not making a sound.

There's nothing holding him back.

--

The morning after, Kaiba wakes up with a rush of pain surging through his right shoulder.

Blood drips teasingly down the blade of the butcher knife as he pulls it away, and he looks up to see Jounouchi leaning against the dresser, smirking as he cradles the sling embracing his left hand.

"The cook wanted me to test it out."

Kaiba sets the silverware on the counter before he leaves.

--

There's a loud, rattling sound as Jounouchi hits the fence.

First, all he does is blink in confusion. Finally, he coughs and spits blood onto the sidewalk, sudden imprints beginning to bruise against his stomach.

Kaiba sneers as he exits the convertible, keys clanking together as they slide down his pinky. He settles his right hand against the hood and gives Jounouchi a smoldering look. Jounouchi's backpack has ripped apart; the books thud against the ground while the papers simply fly away.

"Sorry, didn't see you."

Jounouchi walks in front of him when Kaiba starts the engine.

--

His briefcase hits the ground with a harsh metal clank, and it scrapes against the floor as it skids toward the wall.

Kaiba feels a splotch of red flaming brilliantly against his forehead.

As he pulls himself off the steps, his body groans with aches and pains. His left arm feels like it's going to splinter, so Kaiba assumes that it's broken.

Jounouchi flashes him an innocent smile from the top of the staircase, holding onto the handrails for support as he descends.

"Oops."

Kaiba brushes off invisible dust and makes his way to another flight of stairs.

--

The ocean air prickles against his face.

It's salty, and Jounouchi says that it reminds him of his sister. When Kaiba inhales, it smells like blood.

Shizuka died in an attempt to save Malik's frivolous sister. Not that it would've mattered; Isis had turned into a mindless zombie moments before they were hit with purple lightning.

"Audacity seems to run in the family," Kaiba doesn't miss Jounouchi's flinch, "Stupidity as well."

Jounouchi snarls. "Fuck off, Kaiba."

Kaiba clicks his tongue. "Language, mutt. What would Shizuka say?"

Jounouchi looks ready to strangle him, and somewhere in the back of Kaiba's head there's a little voice shouting "go for it, puppy dog!" Kaiba twitches and squashes it flat; it's an affront to his pride. Still, something sulks inside of him when Jounouchi merely turns away and places both hands on the railing.

Kaiba raises an eyebrow.

Jounouchi seems to hesitate, but then he pushes his body forward and up, ignoring the audible crack from his wrists.

"I wasn't aware that dogs could do acrobatics."

"I'm defying gravity. Now shut up and join me."

"Why should I" is tipping unsteadily on his tongue, but Seto Kaiba does not ask. He does not follow demands either. So why is he strolling over and resting his hands on the banister?

"Is this a game or have you finally lost your mind?"

Jounouchi rolls his eyes but, surprisingly, he doesn't retort. "Don't you ever wonder what your last thoughts will be?"

Kaiba gives a dry "no" and throws Jounouchi an irritated glare. "If we're seeking shelter then this is a complete waste of time."

"You're paranoid, you know that? I'm just wondering what I'll think about," he pauses, then grins, "Hell, maybe it'll even be of you and your sick, twisted ways."

The wind whips their faces, and Jounouchi's fingers brush against Kaiba's, lingering for a few moments before moving away.

Kaiba leans against the bars, feeling a burning sensation rip through his body. "Same goes to you."

They look down at the frothing, white waters.

Ten meters, Kaiba decides, is a good jump.

**fin****.**

**[afterward]**

Started June 30th, 2004; Finished July 1st, 2004.

Written and modified in 88 minutes [one hour, 28 minutes].

847 words.

Argh. Okaasan is limiting me to two hours on the computer [whether it's writing or reading] because of sleeping problems, so I only finished half of this yesterday. I had to write out the rest by hand [in my humble opinion, I'm a really slow writer sigh] from 11:16 to 12:06 am x.X

The "you're paranoid" and "is this a game" is from Cassandra Claire's "Something Impossible" [yet again sweatdrop]. The "purple lightning" is from Fire Tears's "Of Cars, Driving Lessons, and Road Rage." The "seeking shelter" is from "Owarii" by Riona. The bridge scene is from "Under the Bridge" by blue, and part of the Armchair Slash's "picture" challenge [and it's **wonderful**; I wish _I_ could write like that].

Schuldich-muse said that I was being rather mean to the characters though, and I suppose: yes, yes I am. I wonder why.

**endlog[****4:11 pm****]**


End file.
